Messed Up
by Animeisheaven
Summary: "Go out with me." "What!" Popular jock Sting Eucliffe made a bet that he could make unpopular nerd Akane Uchida date him. Let's see what happens in this messed up situation. High School AU Sting x OC, NaLu, GaLe, Jerza.
1. Chapter 1

I was unpopular. Yes, I was unpopular. Very unpopular – I mean, people would sit on my lap cause they didn't notice me, thinking I was the seat. Sure, I had friends, but a very few. Like, five or six? Ugh. It was embarrassing, especially after seeing my OAOC Gray Fullbuster snicker and laugh at me.

I mean, he was always around when people sat on me – I kept wondering, was he doing that on purpose? That means…he hated me? No…I heard boys teased you a lot if they liked you…so maybe he likes me? I hope he does…then I'd better confess!

"…Akane? Akane? You there?"

I blinked, looking at the blonde in front of me. "Y-Yeah? Sorry, I spaced out."

"Nah, it's fine," Lucy smiled. "I was asking if you were coming to karaoke." This is Lucy Heartfilia, one of my best friends. She's the flirt of our threesome group but has a major crush on Natsu Dragneel.

"It's a girls' night," Levy smirked. "Just us. Lucy isn't flirting – nor am I studying." This is Levy McGarden, my other best friend. She's the bookworm and nerd of our threesome group but has a crush on Gajeel Redfox.

I nodded. "Sure, why not?" And…there's me. Akane Uchida…the otaku of our threesome group who has a huge crush on Gray Fullbuster. Of course, I had many other crushes – but they were anime crushes. Gray was the only one I loved in real life.

"Okay…so, when? What? How?" Levy questioned.

"Hmm…I'm free on Friday night," I informed. "You?"

They both nodded. "Yeah."

"So…Friday night it is," Lucy confirmed. "Hmm…what? What to wear? We'll go in our school uniforms…okay, then…how?"

"I think I'll ask my brother if he can drop us and pick us up," I told them. "Not sure if he'll say yes…but I'm gonna give it a try."

Levy snorted. "It'll probably be a no…Akira _always_ says no."

Lucy nodded, agreeing. "He's such a stubborn bastard."

I tapped my chin. Hmm…Akira does have a huge crush on Erza, so maybe… "We'll bring Erza along."

"She has plans with Jellal," Levy sighed. "She really is mad about Jellal, huh?"

"Yup," Lucy popped her 'p'. "It's unhealthy…she's _that_ obsessed with him."

I smirked. "But, you gotta admit they make a good couple…sort of."

Levy smirked back. "Uh-huh – does Akira even know about it?"

"Nope."

They gaped at me. "What?! But…he'll be heartbroken!"

I shrugged. "I know. Life's just not that fair for him, is it? He's gotta cope. Besides, he's _way_ older than Erza. Akira's in his last year of college while Erza, is in her second year of _high school_. There's a _**huge**_ age difference there."

"You're right about that," Lucy agreed. Her shoulders slumped, and her expression turned dreamy as she let out a dreamy, in-the-clouds sigh. "But…I would have liked to see them go out on a date just once…it would have been interesting."

Levy giggled. "Lucy, you're such a romantic."

"Well, she does write romance novels so her excuse is research," I stated. I smirked at Levy. "…what is your reason?"

"Hm…I've been found out for secretly shipping Zakira. Hm…I guess…oh, I've got no reason! Damn you, Akane."

I snickered under my hand. "I win."

…

"Uchida-san…please answer the question," the teacher demanded. Everyone snickered. I mumbled a curse under my breath and looked at the teacher. "Ah…um…"

"Can pigs fly?" I saw Sting Eucliffe mouth to me. Stupid question… "No, pigs can't fly, teacher."

Everyone turned silent before they burst out into laughter. The teacher's eyebrow twitched. "GET OUT! AND MEET ME AFTER CLASS!" Hey, what did I do? I answered the question – _oh_. I see. Sting had given me the wrong question. No wonder it was silly. I shot him a glare as I bowed down to the teacher. "I'm sorry, teacher."

I walked out of the class, panicking inwardly. Once I was outside (and I was safe) I immediately face-palmed. "God, I am so stupid…" I muttered under my breath. "And I'm totally getting Sting back for that."

A few minutes and some curses later, the bell rang and I was set free. I immediately snatched my bag and practically ran out of the school.

"You sure are energetic," Jellal remarked raising an eyebrow. Jellal Fernandez, Erza's boyfriend for a week. He was the president of the Student Council and was a rather polite and reserved guy.

I jumped out of surprise and stared at the bluenette before grinning sheepishly. "Got into trouble with my History teacher, so I'm escaping in case get chased."

He shook his head and face-palmed. "I should've known you'd do that."

"You know me so well, Jellal."

"Anyways, do you know where's Erza?"

"Nah. Check in the Kendo Club maybe, she'd probably be there."

"I see – thanks, Akane!"

…

The next day – Thursday – was a rather…average day. At least I thought it was. It started out average, so I expected it to be average.

My History teacher had been really pissed, but I'd just ignored every scolding and sat there reading my manga. After a while, the scolding stopped so I assumed I was left alone.

"Akane, Lucy got us rides~!" Levy squealed into my ear. I looked at her. "Really? That's great~! How are we gonna go?"

"My dad decided to be kind for once so he let me borrow me limousine," Lucy explained happily. "Aren't you excited?"

I nodded happily. "Yeah! So…what do we do after that?"

Levy bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry…my mom wants me to go to my grandma's house for the weekend…we can't have our sleepover…"

"Hm, I'm not free as well…" Lucy informed. "I guess we'll have it next week, right?"

We nodded. "Yeah."

Hmm…my weekend will be boring this time. At least we have the karaoke tomorrow. As the teacher droned on and on about formulae and stuff, I started thinking about what I could do while my boring weekend passed.

…

"Uchida?"

I whipped around at the calling of my name and saw Sting. Again. I stared at him as calmly as possible. "Yes?"

"Go out with me."

 **I hope you like this chapter so far…**

 **It's just a little experiment. Please tell me whether I should continue it. Tell me what you think as well and if there's anything wrong, or if there's anything you want me to add, please don't hesitate to tell me! ^_^**

 **I know there is fic like this with a similar plot between Lucy and Gray. I didn't get the idea from that, I just saw it on a plot website and I was like, why not? Seems interesting.**

 **Hope you like it! Also, I don't own anything except for Akane.**

 **~ Animeisheaven**


	2. Chapter 2

" _What_?!" I gaped at him.

No way. This couldn't be possible. Nuh-uh, no way. He _couldn't_ be asking me out on a date. That was impossible. A guy and I don't go in the same sentence. I'm practically invisible to the opposite sex (except for a few people, okay?). At school, not at home. If Google Earth was a guy, they wouldn't be able to find me even if I was dressed up as a ten-storey building.

And…I'm pretty sure he has this grudge against me. In sixth grade, I accidentally spilt my water all over him. He was _pissed_. He told the teacher, and then I was sent outside the class. Since then, he's been giving me stares and fierce glares. Why would he ask me out on a date if he keeps sending me glares?

"Go out with – "

"I _know_ , I heard you, Eucliffe, I meant… _why_?!"

He smirked, "Why? 'Cause you're interesting."

Interesting? _Really_? How is that an answer? Hm…I think he wants something from me. What does he want though? Homework? Lucy or Levy's number? Tutoring?

I sighed, and crossed my arms, staring at him suspiciously, "What do you want, Eucliffe?"

"What do I want? A date from you, of course."

"No, Eucliffe, you don't. Tell me what you've _really_ come here for. Homework? Tutoring? Lucy or Levy's number?"

Sting looked at me weirdly, "What? No! Why would I want homework or tutoring? I have A's and B's in all my classes. And why would I want Lucy or Levy's number?"

I rolled my eyes, "I dunno…maybe because you're a _huge_ flirt?"

"How am I a flirt?" What the hell – I can't believe him!

"Eucliffe, just get to the point already! What have you really come for?!"

"But, you're the one who's – !"

" _Eucliffe_."

"Yes! I just wanted a date with you!"

I glared at him, "I don't believe you."

"What can _I_ do about that?! I'm just asking you on a date!"

I huffed, "You're testing my patience, Eucliffe!"

"But – !"

"Ugh." I turned around and stomped away.

* * *

"You seem irritated," Levy remarked, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Aren't you excited for today's karaoke?"

I shook my head, "That's not it. I am excited. Just…"

"Just what?" Lucy asked curiously. "You know, you can tell us if something's bothering you. We're friends."

I bit my lip, "…someone asked me out on a date today."

They grew silent, and I looked at them. They were gaping at me. I looked down again, blushing.

Suddenly, Lucy squealed, "Oh, my God, that's amazing!"

People looked at us, curious from the sudden squeal. I blushed, and covered her mouth, motioning for her to tone it down. "Whisper!"

"Okay," she said, her voice low. I turned around and glared at everyone who was staring, "Mind your own business! Nothing to see here!" They hurriedly back to their own businesses, and I turned back to Lucy and Levy.

"So, who asked you?" Levy questioned.

" _Sting Eucliffe_ ," I whispered softly.

"WHAT?"

"SHHHH!" I hissed at both of them. "Didn't I tell you to whisper?"

People looked at us. I glared at them, " _What_?!" They shivered, and shook their heads, returning back to their own business. I turned to Lucy and Levy, who were staring open-mouthed at me. Levy was the first to regain her composure. "Are you serious?" she muttered.

I nodded, "Yeah…"

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Oh, God, please don't tell me you rejected him," Lucy prayed. I sighed sheepishly, "Uh…well…I did…kind of."

"What?!" she stared at me with disbelief.

" _Kind of_ ," I emphasised, glaring at her.

"'Kind of' how?" Levy asked.

"Uh…I asked him why did he ask me out."

"Well, what'd he say?" Lucy questioned curiously.

"He said I was…interesting."

"Interesting…well, that's interesting," Levy remarked. Lucy giggled. I rolled my eyes, "Be serious, guys. What type of compliment is interesting?"

"Jellal thinks Erza's interesting," Lucy informed. I huffed, "Yeah, but he also thinks she's kind and pretty!"

"So…you turned him down because he called you interesting?" Levy inquired. I glared at her, and shook my head, " _No_! Of course not, dammit! That's such a stupid reason! And you didn't even listen to me."

"Go on, then," Lucy sighed, motioning for me to continue.

"Yeah, so, well…so then I asked him what he wanted from me – 'cause boys only talk to me if they want homework, tutoring or your numbers from me. He said that he wanted to have a date with me. I didn't believe him, so I stomped off. See…kind of. I kind of rejected him."

"That isn't 'kind of' rejection, Akane," Levy snickered. "That's just _plain_ rejection."

"Then what's 'kind of' rejection?" I grumbled, glaring at her.

"There is no 'kind of' rejection," Lucy snorted. "Damn…you should have said yes. We would've enjoyed dressing you up." I huffed, "That makes me want to say no even more."

Levy sighed forlornly, "You've already indirectly said no…I doubt he'd ask you again."

"Akane's gonna stay single forever…" What the hell?

"…and when you're an old woman, unmarried and lonely, you'll be regretting this decision and you'll finally suicide due to the – " IDIOTS!

"OKAY, SHUT UP!" I yelled, tired of their comments about me. "That's enough! I _won't_ suicide due to the loneliness!"

People immediately started whispering, looking at me pityingly.

"Oh, my God, she's gonna suicide because she's lonely…"

"Damn, I feel sorry for her…"

"Ugh…she's such an attention seeker."

"It's settled, I'm gonna become her friend."

DAMN YOU, LUCY AND LEVY!

I stood up, slamming my hands on the table, making Lucy's book fall to the ground. I glared around at everybody as they stared at me. "MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS, YOU GOSSIP-WHORES!" I yelled angrily. "Would you stop eavesdropping?! It's an invasion of privacy!" Everyone grew silent, and kept on staring at me.

"STOP STARING!"

They turned to their own businesses. I sat back down at my table, and death-glared at Lucy and Levy, who had tears of laughter streaming down their cheeks as they laughed silently. Ugh. I seriously hate Lucy and Levy now.

* * *

"Uchida." I turned around, seeing the guy who was causing all the teasing from Lucy and Levy.

" _What_?!" I cried exasperatedly. "Have you come to be my 'friend' too, cause I'm 'suicidal', according to the rumors?"

Sting snickered, "Rumors? Why would I believe that? I just want a date with you." THIS AGAIN?

"This _again_?"

"Yeah. I'm not gonna stop until you say yes." UGH.

Well…one date will do, I guess…to get him to stop pestering me.

"Fine. I'll go on a date with you. Just _one_ , though."

"Really? That's great!" his face immediately brightened up.

"W-W-Whatever. When, where and what time?" I stammered, blushing.

"Tomorrow I'll pick you up from your house at five thirty pm?"

"Uh…okay…where are we going?"

"Secret!" he smirked, before walking off. I stared after him, my cheeks warm for no apparent reason.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
